


Angst for the Angst God :)

by Blanc_et_Noir



Series: Rivalstwt Brain Rot AUs [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Betrayal, Butler Dream, Character Death, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Insanity, Inspired by Achilles Come Down (Gang of Youths), Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Manhunt - Freeform, Mercy Killing, Murder, Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, SMP Dream needs to be punched, Suicide, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), admin dream, breaking bones, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about AUs that I've written in a server that is filled with angst or fluff. Whichever strikes the mood. Hope you enjoy your stay here ;)-------------------------(preview)He watched as the last obstacle in his path fell.Dream smiled, his eyes glinting with malice and power, “You should have kept an eye on your Patroclus, Achilles.”He hummed and turned around. L’manberg was no doubt wiped out. Ranboo was firmly in his grasp. All he had to do was take care of that damned egg, Badlands and anyone who stood in his way. He chuckled.It was almost too easy.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Rivalstwt Brain Rot AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022151
Comments: 91
Kudos: 494





	1. Get Down, Achilles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade sighed as he leaned his head back, hands twitching to grab his weapons. Something about today felt tense and dreadful. He didn’t know why. Maybe because it was too quiet. Maybe because Phil wasn’t answering him. Maybe because Ranboo didn’t come over and bother him for once. Everyone felt too quiet. 
> 
> \-------------------------------
> 
> Some angst- Trigger Warning for Suicide and going Feral/Insane

Technoblade sighed as he leaned his head back, hands twitching to grab his weapons. Something about today felt tense and dreadful. He didn’t know why. Maybe because it was too quiet. Maybe because Phil wasn’t answering him. Maybe because Ranboo didn’t come over and bother him for once. Everyone felt too quiet. 

He straightened and looked around. The snow fell like always, the cold was there as usual. Everything was normal, so why did it feel so empty? Why did it feel like something was wrong? Even Chat was uncharacteristically silent. They haven’t said a single thing in a while. That was wrong. Even Chat provided static in his mind when things were being too quiet. Even Chat had something to say. They always had something to say. 

_We’re sorry._

Technoblade jerked at that. Why was Chat sorry? What happened? Techno grabbed his weapons and strapped on some armor. Something was wrong. Something was wrong and Chat knew. They knew but they weren’t telling him. He growled and slammed the door open. What he didn’t expect was to see someone on the other side. 

**What he didn’t expect was to see a catatonic Ranboo, tears flowing down his eyes, with Dream beside him holding Phil’s unconscious body.**

Unconscious. Yes, he was unconscious. It was impossible for him to not be unconscious. 

“What happened?” He asked through gritted teeth. 

Dream looked down at Phil, his mask pushed to the side which allowed Techno to see his somber face, “We’re sorry.”

“I don’t want your apologies, I want an explanation.” Techno insisted, eyes burning with rage.

“Phil was helping Eret and some others to resurrect Wilbur.” Dream whispered. “I don’t think he had his totem on him. The ritual- it went wrong and when Wilbur came to-”

“Dream, who killed Phil.” 

Dream snapped his mouth closed and looked at Ranboo, “I don’t- I don’t know. I came when I heard Ranboo scream and I saw Phil with a diamond sword in his chest.”

Techno slammed his fist on the wall. He glared at nothing as he gritted his teeth, “Did you-”

“I fed him health potions.” Dream stated immediately, “I tried, Techno, I really did.”

“You didn’t try hard enough.” Techno pushed past Dream.

“Wait, Techno-”

“WHEN Phil wakes up, you stay with him. Ranboo, watch over him as well.” Techno hissed, the axe in his hand clenched tightly. 

Dream nodded, watching as Techno moved out into the snow. He watched as his figure slowly disappeared. He looked down at Phil’s body and sighed. He placed his body down on the bed softly and led Ranboo into the room. He closed the doors and placed a blanket over Ranboo. He looked out the window, into the snow and waited.

Techno stormed into the devastated lands of L’manberg. He stomped towards the little gathering he noticed people made. He growled and pointed his axe at Wilbur- the first person he saw. He doesn’t care that he held more color than last time. He doesn’t care that he wasn’t floating off the floor anymore.

“You killed Phil.”

“Techno what-”

“How dare you kill Phil.” Techno growled, digging the blade into Wilbur’s throat. “You could've done anything when you were brought back to life but you chose to kill him.” 

“Techno, please-”

“I don’t care about what you have to say.” Techno hissed, “Is this some sort of sick revenge, Wilbur?”

“Techno-”

“I’ve had enough.” Techno straightened, looking everyone in the eyes. He had held back because he didn’t want to disappoint Phil. He held back because he knew Phil had hope for them. Thing was, he wasn’t Phil and the man was dead. He was dead because of them. “I will wipe you out of existence.”

“Techno-”

Techno’s vision blacked out and his body moved as usual. His movements were smooth and calculated and he didn’t hear their screams. He huffed and when his vision was back, he was surrounded by dead bodies and the silence was back. His clothes were bloody but that didn’t matter. He turned around and walked back to his home. Walked back to Phil.

He didn’t want to feel hope. He didn’t want to wish he was still alive. He couldn’t. A chest wound was near fatal. No amount of healing potions can help him anymore. When he got back home, he dropped to the floor, clutching Phil’s hands in his.

“Please…”

“I’m sorry, Techno.” Dream muttered, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I should’ve been there faster.”

“I knew he shouldn’t have gone.” Techno whispered. “I- Dream- I can’t-”

“You’ll be okay.” Dream whispered, crouching down to his height.

“No, I won’t.”

Techno stood up, moving away. He left the cottage but this time Dream had followed, green eyes glowing an unfamiliar emotion. Was it a mix of fear, concern and pity? Was it a mix of desperation and fear? He didn’t know. He didn’t want to know.

Phil was gone. His world was tilted off kilter. Everyone was wrong.

It wasn’t long before he stood before the tall spire that he and Dream met up on constantly. He didn’t care that the man was behind him, panting as he tried to catch up. Techno stared down at the waves and breathed in the salty air. He was going to jump and he was going to jump over and over again until he was with Phil. He cannot live without Phil. He cannot live with his sins on his shoulders.

Dream placed a hand on his shoulder, “Techno-”

“Dream, kill me.” 

“Techno, what-”

“Kill me, right now.” Techno met his eyes, steel and determination in them. “Make it permanent. I know you can.” 

Dream swallowed and he seemed to hesitate. Techno growled and grabbed Dream’s hand tightly. Dream winced and finally met his eyes.

“Kill me.”

“As you wish.”

Dream’s hand moved to stay over Techno’s chest. His powers flowed into his fingertips and he could feel it eat away at Techno’s life force. He watched as previously bright red eyes dulled and closed. He watched as his rival fell back and fell into the sea.

**He watched as the last obstacle in his path fell.**

Dream smiled, his eyes glinting with malice and power, “You should have kept an eye on your Patroclus, Achilles.”

He hummed and turned around. L’manberg was no doubt wiped out. Ranboo was firmly in his grasp. All he had to do was take care of that damned egg, Badlands and anyone who stood in his way. He chuckled. 

It was almost too easy. 

All he had to do was pull a few strings, stop Chat from speaking and make Techno come to the wrong conclusions. He hummed as he walked down from the spire. The very mountain that started their friendship ended it. He smiled at the poetry.

“Now, who do I wipe out next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Hope you liked that, sweethearts <3


	2. The Villain I Appear to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when I
> 
> Wanna run away and hide
> 
> When there's no one on my side
> 
> And all my pride had disappeared
> 
> \----------------------------
> 
> Song fic inspired by "The Villain I Appear To Be"

_Sometimes when I_

_Wanna run away and hide_

_When there's no one on my side_

_And all my pride had disappeared_

* * *

Dream stood on top of the Community House, his eyes trailing and watching as George and Sapnap talked and walked together. A part of him wished he could join them. A part of him wanted to reach out and hold them close. He wanted a lot of things but he knew he couldn't have them. He can’t have them because they took his words and misunderstood. He couldn’t do anything for that now. He turned back and stewed in his thoughts for a moment. 

He swore this all started when L’manberg began. He swore that he wasn’t the cause for all this hate and despair. He swore that he didn’t lose. He never lost. He always won. L’manberg only won because he found a trade that was better than everything. 

He scoffed and fixed his mask over his face. He would show them all. Even if he was alone...

* * *

_I take it off my mind_

_And leave it all behind_

_Nothin' left to do but_

_Try to take the leap and follow through_

* * *

Dream closed his eyes and cracked his back. He had work to do. He had plans to fulfill, strategies to make. He had an exiled child to visit as well. He smiled as he jumped down from the Community House, his feet hitting the hard wood and leaving a solid ‘thunk’ sound. He brushed himself off and looked up. When he was face to face with George and Sapnap, he merely walked past them, his head held high.

No use in dwelling on the past. No use in hurting over something that the two had said. He had things to do. He had plans to make.

He repeated this mantra in his mind as he walked into the Nether Portal. 

* * *

_And that's exactly what I'll do_

_I know to you I don't seem very strong_

_But I assure you before you can find me I'm gone_

_So come on and catch me you've still got a chance…_

* * *

Dream hummed as he walked into the vast expanse of the Nether. He will push through with these plans and he will come out on top. He smiled to himself as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket. If they want to come chase him, he’ll let them. While he wasn’t as strong as Technoblade or as redstone savvy as Sam, he knew how to run. That was what he did all his life. 

**Run**.

He knew how to make strategies on the fly, he knew how to disappear and do so in long periods of time. He knew how to be a different person when needed. He knew how to blend in with the background. He knew which battles he was going to pick and choose. 

This is one battle he is intent on winning.

He smiled as he saw the Nether Portal at the other end. He walked in, adjusting his mask more firmly on his face as he appeared in the Overworld. 

“Tommy~”

* * *

_But not for long_

_I'll be rollin' place to place_

_Won't stop till I win the race_

_Although I may have crossed the line_

* * *

Dream watched as the light in Tommy’s eyes slowly left him and he smiled. That was good. His plan was working. The teen was losing hope. He was losing his fight. Soon, he can bring the new Tommy back to L’manberg. Soon, there won’t be any more conflict to have. He whistled as he walked back to the Nether Portal. He needed to go and visit Tubbo to talk about the peace treaties and such. He swung his axe playfully around as he walked into the meeting withput any warning.

He blinked when he saw the walls were covered with Technoblade pictures. He paused and looked around, noticing the sudden outfit change.

“Uh?” 

“KNOCK NEXT TIME, DREAM, GOD.” Quackity’s shrill screech echoed in the chamber. 

Dream shrugged as he looked at them in the eyes, “If you’re busy I’ll come some other time.”

He waved at them, walking back out. No wonder the meeting place was at such a weird location. It was supposed to be a secret. He chuckled. Now he knew who to give the map to the woodland mansion to. He smirked as he let his axe rest along his shoulders, he’ll get that favor. 

He grabbed his communicator and whispered to a certain hybrid, “Meet me at our spot.”

* * *

_No time to waste on you_

_I don't plan on slowing_

_Down - No I'll keep on going_

_Even if you think I'm in the wrong_

* * *

When Dream walked back into Logsted, he tilted his head at Tommy, “Hello.”

“I want to have a beach party.” 

Dream blinked, confused. Despite the sudden and weird request, he shrugged and let it happen. He’ll let Tommy have this little bit of hope. He was going to let him have some fun. He watched as the dingy beach turned into a beautiful scene with tables and balloons and cake. He chuckled and offered to help Tommy make the invitations when he complained about wrist pains.

He let the quill dip into the ink and allowed words to be made in beautiful script. He looked at his work and smiled in satisfaction. It was pretty. He handed the invitation to Tommy and leaned against his palm as he watched Tommy talk to Ghostbur about them. When the night falls, Dream approaches Ghostbur when he knows Tommy was asleep.

“Hand me the invitations, Ghostbur.” 

“What- why?” Ghostbur asked innocently, tilting his head to the side. “Tommy said I’ll be giving them out!”

“It’ll be faster if I do it.” Dream assured. “I can go now, actually. I heard it was raining over at L’manberg anyways.”

“Oh, right! I melt in the rain.” Ghostbur tells him enthusiastically. 

“Of course, which is why I’ll take the invitations.” Dream hummed. He smiled when the invitations were placed in his hands. He waved as Ghostbur disappeared into the wood, saying he saw a pretty flower and wanted to get it for Tommy.

Dream looked down at the invitations. 

* * *

_Just know that_

_Although I may not think everything through_

_I don't take back what I say or regret what I do_

_I know that some stay in line and they stick to the plan_

* * *

He threw them to the fire. 

He watched as the smoke billowed and rose to the dark sky, darkening it even more. He watched as the papers wrinkled and folded in on themselves as the fire burned them. He chuckled and crouched down, using a stick discarded on the ground to poke at the fire and spread the papers so they could burn easier. 

It might’ve not been part of the plan but that didn’t matter. He was known for adapting and strategizing on the fly anyways. He hummed before throwing the stick into the fire. _IF_ he let Tommy’s friends back, the teen would only cause more trouble and be snapped out of his obedient state. He was already doing so well the past few days and this entire beach party could ruin that. It could remind Tommy of his rebellious and reckless nature. He chuckled and stood up, watching Ghostbur come back.

“Ooh, you started a fire?” 

“It was getting cold.” Dream nodded, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. He looked down at the fire and planned. He planned and continued to plan. That was the only thing he could do now. 

**He had more things to do.**

* * *

_But if you leave it to me I'll do whatever I can 'cause_

_I know that's what I'm here for_

_I don't wanna wait around anymore_

_Even if you can't see_

* * *

Dream gritted his teeth. Of course Tommy would revert back to his old ways. How could he not expect it? How could he be blind to this? It was so clear that Tommy can’t be left alone to thrive. He needed to be taught a lesson. He slammed the chests closed and stared back at Tommy. 

“I trusted you.”

“Dream- please.”

“I trusted you and this is what you do.” Dream clicked his tongue. “You- you were doing so well, too!”

“Dream, what are you-”

Dream showed him the sticks of dynamite. He lit it and threw it to the ground, climbing up the ladder to avoid the explosions. When it finished, Dream didn’t wait for Tommy to speak up and defend himself. He left the little hole and brought out more sticks of dynamite. He lit it up and threw it at the pretty little cabin Tommy- or was it Ghostbur?- made. He didn’t wait for Tommy to clamber out of the hole only to see his home get blown up. 

Dream ignored his pleas and continued to blow everything up. When Tommy grabbed his arm and pulled him back, he hissed and ripped his arm from his grasp.

“This is your punishment, Tommy.” 

Then he blew up the rest of his home, blowing up the rest of his hopes and dreams. He didn’t want to do it but he had a reason for doing all the things he was doing. He always had a reason, always had a plan. He shook his head and left Tommy alone. It didn’t matter anymore. This should teach him a lesson. 

* * *

_The good inside me_

_I don't have the time to tell you_

_Why I do the things that I do_

_Just please hold on and soon you'll see_

* * *

Everything went by in a blur. It wasn’t long before Dream stood over the Community House, sticks of dynamite in his hands. Before he could light it up, he heard a scream and two thuds. He turned back and looked down at George and Sapnap.

“Dream, what are you-”

“Don’t come near me.” Dream intoned calmly, lighting the dynamite in his hands and throwing it to the roof of the Community House that was filled to the brim with even more sticks of dynamite. He jumped down and walked backwards, avoiding the blast zone. He watched as George and Sapnap clambered away from the Community House and watched with wide eyes as it blew up. He didn’t care that they had to see this, he had to do this.

“Dream, why?!” Sapnap growled, grabbing him by his hoodie and lifting him up. Dream merely tilted his mask down to look at him. “That was- that was the Community House!”

“That was- that was our home!” George hissed. “Do you not care what it symbolizes, Dream?”

“It stopped mattering when you two threw our bond to the ground.” Dream answered coldly, tugging Sapnap’s hands away from him. He dusted himself off, “I’m doing what I think is right.”

“What- what you think is right!? This isn’t right!!” Sapnap screamed at him, shoving a finger to his chest.

“I don’t have the time to explain to you.” Dream brushed past them. “After all, you won’t even listen to me like last time so what’s the use?”

“Dream-”

“No.” Dream stopped and turned his head slightly, “You didn’t listen to me last time, why would you now? You don’t deserve an explanation.”

He left them in the dust, moving and hurrying over to L’manberg to frame Tommy. He didn’t have the time. Not for them, at least. 

**He had a plan to execute.**

* * *

_That I'm not the villain I appear to be_

_Movin' along, no I won't settle down_

_Until I'm locked behind bars or I'm kicked outta town_

_So you can keep on a runnin' around and around and around_

* * *

Dream wanted to say he was surprised when they threw him into prison. He wanted to say he was shocked, betrayed and all that mushy stuff. 

He isn’t.

He knew he went too far, that his actions were bad enough to warrant everyone hating him. He knew he deserved this but he still can’t help the smile that crept up his face. He still won, really. He was not disappointed with what had happened. He was glad it happened actually. It meant his plan worked.

He smiled as he held the bars that separated him from the scowling faces of his friends. 

“Why the fuck are you grinning, you bitch boy?” Tommy hissed, his arms crossed. “You lost.”

“Did I really?” Dream chuckled, running a hand through his hair. 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Quackity scowled.

“I mean, you all ganged up to go against me.” Dream smiled, spreading his arms out. “I asked for one big happy family, I never specified if I wanted to be a part of it or not.”

“You’re fucking insane.” Tommy stepped back.

* * *

_But you will never quite catch up to me!_

_And I know you_

_Think I'm crazy_

_But I hope that maybe_

_Now you'll see why_

_I had to try!_

* * *

Dream chuckled, gripping the bars even more tightly, “You might think that maybe.”

“So you’re saying…” Technoblade drawled, “That was all some calculated plan that you executed?”

“Yes.” Dream smirked smugly. “I’m always a million steps in front of you. My plans are ever changing but the end goal is always the same.”

“You’re trapped in prison.” George hissed. 

“And?” Dream turned around, leaning against the bars. “I’m satisfied. Why should I care?”

“You’re supposed to be the villain.” Puffy spoke up, eyeing Dream nervously. “You- don’t you have some regrets? Some evil plan?”

“Yeah.” Tubbo played with the end of his green shirt. “I don’t get it.”

“You’ll see.” Dream hummed. “You’ll see and you’ll understand why I ended up doing what I had to do.”

“You’re one mysterious fucker, Dream.” Phil shook his head.

“As I should.” Dream mused. “I’m not the villain I appear to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as angsty, just a very on edge Dream who doesn't know what sanity means. :)
> 
> Did anyone need more reason to hate Dream??


	3. Icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say the wicked never rest… at least not peacefully.
> 
> \-----------------------------------
> 
> Continuation to "Get Down, Achilles"
> 
> Trigger: Suicide (not explicit)

Dream sat the edge of the cliff, the same spire that he and Technoblade used to meet at. He looked down at the crashing waves below him. He rested his hands on the sharp edge, feeling his power tingle at his fingertips. He let out a breath as he listened to the sounds of the waves and the wind brushing past him. He closed his eyes and continued to listen to the silence.

_ It was quiet _ .

He opened his eyes and leaned over the edge, looking down at the waves. Looking down at Technoblade’s burial. He pulled on his mask, pushing it away from his face and over his head. His face felt cold from the wind that blew past him. His eyes glinted with an unknown emotion as he flexed his fingers, feeling the power continue to course through.

_ He wanted someone to speak to. _

He hummed and let his hands move up, going straight through into the code and he pulled a few strings. With one last string he pulled, a voice sounded behind him.

“What do you want?”

“It felt lonely.” Dream smiled, humming as he leant back.

“Why me?”

“You’re the only one I truly killed myself.” Dream didn’t look back, he kept his eyes on the waves and the sea. 

“Why did you call me.”

“Can a man ask for someone to speak to?” Dream asked, tilting his head to the side.

“What did you do.”

“I won.” Dream answered simply.

“At what price.”

“A lot.” Dream swung his legs back and forth. 

  
“Do you regret it?” 

Dream stopped and looked up. He looked at the stars and watched as they littered the sky. He swore he could see a glint of a shooting star that passed at the corner of his eyes. He sighed and leaned forward again. 

“Should I?”

There was silence again. Dream didn’t expect the ghost- the cheap imitation of someone he could almost consider a friend- to get closer to him. After all, that’s what he summoned. A ghost. An imitation of someone long gone. An imposter compared to the true warrior that fell to his death. It almost reminded him of a story. Of a man who pushed his own nephew to his death out of jealousy. 

“Then why did you call me here?”

“Because I felt lonely.”

“Why?”

“I destroyed everything.” Dream smiled, looking up at the sky. “I finally won.”

“By killing them all?”

“By giving them peace.” Dream corrected. “I only wanted to bring peace.”

“You have it now. Do you like it?”

Dream considered the question. Everything was peaceful, quiet. It felt like the old times, when no one was against each other in war. It was like before the Crimson spread it’s vines and virus around the entire lands, infecting not just the lands but the people within it as well. It was like before everything went wrong and Dream was finally back where it all started, all alone. 

He looked over, down at the crashing waves of the sea below.

“I always liked Greek Mythology.” Dream mused. There was silence and he almost laughed. This was slowly turning into the ramblings of an insane man. He shook his head and kicked his legs as they dangled above the sea. “Everything was poetic really… How Tommy was Theseus…”

“Where are you going with this?”

“I feel like it’d be great poetry if we continued that.” Dream chuckled, clutching the sharp edge tightly. He ignored how it cut into his palms and drew blood. He ignored how the pain barely meant anything to him, not after everything happened. Not after the many wounds he had to endure to get where he already was. Not after all the pain that he had to numb to get to where he was now. 

“Oh? Who else would play that part?”

“Me.” Dream smiled. “You know Icarus, don’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“They say Icarus fell because of his pride.” Dream looked up at the night sky. “He fell because he flew too close to the sun.”

There was silence as the apparition listened to him. 

“But there’s no sun right now.” Dream mused. He turned to the side as he almost spared the ghost behind a glance. Maybe he was hoping for something. A remark, refusal… maybe the ghost would stop him. That was such a hopeless dream. An impossible thought. The ghost could not feel. It could not understand him. It would not understand him. “So, do you know how else Icarus would’ve died?”

“How else?”

“They say that he either would have been prideful or insecure.” Dream tilted his head, closing his eyes as he felt the sea breeze. “I have no pride left, Technoblade.”

“Then what do you have left?” The ghost whispered, unearthly bright red eyes staring straight into his soul.

“Insecurities and regrets.” Dream laughed. “And no one to share them to.”

Technoblade sneered, “Then why call me?”

“It’s only fair.” Dream hummed, turning to fully face his  friend-rival- victim. He gave a pathetic smile as he leaned forward, feeling his grip on the edge loosen, “That the person I pushed to their death would see my fall.”

Technoblade said nothing as he watched the prideful and insecure god of the lands fell. He said nothing as the body fell and fell. There was silence as the body fell to the depths of the ocean, reminiscent of the way he had died. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He walked to the edge and watched as the waves below him crashed against the rocky shore. With a blink of an eye, the mountain top was empty once again.

**They say the wicked never rest… at least not peacefully.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regretful Dream? Regretful Dream :D
> 
> The wicked never rest :)


	4. For you, the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets corrupted/infected by the egg. How will that affect someone? 
> 
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> :)

Technoblade had promised Philza one thing. He had promised him the world. He had promised him anything on the very land they lived in. He had promised everything in his power to him. He had promised. He had  **promised** . 

_ So why was he breaking that now? _

He gripped his sword tightly, glaring at the ground as if hoping it’d burn or swallow him up- it didn’t matter. He could remember that day vividly. It was one of the many things that Technoblade had held to his heart. It was one of the many things that actually mattered in his life. It was one of the few things that Technoblade truly cared about. 

He remembered travelling with him in the snow, pulling the coat close to himself as the cold wind blew past him. He remembered how he spoke so freely with Phil. He remembered how the words just tumbled out of his mouth and before he knew what he was saying, he had promised Phil the world. Even knowing how big the promise had weighed down on him, he didn’t care. It was fitting he would swear fealty and his life to the one man he trusted with everything. He would never take it back.

He gritted his teeth as he looked back up, looked at the dark red eyes that stared back at him. That didn’t feel right. Everything about this didn’t feel right. The person standing before him was  _ not  _ Phil. It was not his friend. It was not the man he had trusted. He gripped his sword tighter as he stepped back. He stepped back and almost asked Dream for help but he kept his eyes forward.

The blonde beside him must have felt his unease as he nudged him, “Techno, they’re too far-”

“I know.” He closed his eyes and let out a breath. “I know, Dream.”

“Then do you want me to-?”

“No.” Technoblade opened his eyes and glared straight at the person he used to look up to, “I’ll do it.”

“Alright.” Dream whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the large towering red egg. “I’ll leave it to you.” 

Technoblade didn’t hesitate to lunge forward, his sword gleaming against the light. The blade met with another, sparking at the contact between the two metal. He gritted his teeth and pushed against the blade, his naturally red eyes gleaming. Once he’s done with this, he will destroy that egg. No one should be like this. No one but  _ him. _

He was built to contain this type of bloodlust. He was built to contain this type of anger and chaos and vindication. He was built to contain this type of power. No one else was supposed to feel this. No was supposed to be like this. No one but him and maybe even Dream. They were both built to be able to contain all the anger and hate and chaos. They were built to survive this type of corruption without ever falling too far. They were built to be killing machines.

He hissed and slashed his sword, breaking the sword lock. He brought the sword down again, feeling a hint of satisfaction and a flash of regret as it hit flesh. Phil- no, the man howled and gripped the wound but continued to fight. Had he not been under the Egg’s control, he’d have retreated and fixed his wound instead of aggravating it further. That was something only  _ he and Dream did _ . 

Maybe this is what happens when the people who were built to contain this type of feeling, this type of power felt it too much and too little. Maybe this is what happens whenever they meet blades and leak their power and bloodlust. Maybe this is what happened when they let their emotions out. Maybe this is what happens when they lose control and stop concentrating. Maybe they should’ve been more careful with their power and their emotions. 

He swung his sword and watched as  Phil \- his opponent stumbled back. He watched as he lowered his guard and without pause, he adjusted his grip on the sword and plunged it straight through his chest.  Just like he did to Wilbur and how he killed Tommy in the crater .  Just like how he killed Tubbo in Snowchester and left Ranboo to bleed .

He gritted his teeth and pulled the sword out, watching as  _ he _ lurched forward and fell. Fell to  _ his  _ sword. How he died by his hands. He looked down as the puppet fell at his feet. He looked down as Phil lay crumpled on the floor. 

_ He looked down as his world crumbled before his eyes.  _

He closed his eyes and breathed in. He had to help Dream, Puffy and Sam with the Egg. This was their last chance. He ignored how the wound pulsed and vines grew from the blood. He ignored how the vines grew and continued to grow. Instead, he focused on the Egg and how it pulsed with power. How it continued to fight despite being surrounded by enemies. He instead focused on the current enemy at the moment. 

He charged forward, the bloodied sword in his hand as he slashed at the Egg. They continued to attack the large thing, the large parasite. It wasn’t long before Dream clicked his tongue and pulled out TNT and exploded the damned thing. 

There was silence.

They won but at what cost?

At the cost of Tommy and Tubbo’s lives, the two only wanted to live peacefully. At the cost of Ranboo’s life, he was so confused and alone. At the cost of Sapnap and George’s lives, they didn’t want to be part of the conflict anymore. At the cost of Niki and Eret’s lives, they died fighting to free their friends. At the cost of Fundy’s life, he just wanted people to notice him. 

At the cost of Bad’s life, he was the first to fall. At the cost of Ant’s life, he was pulled into the cause and couldn’t escape. At the cost of Punz’s life, the Egg’s calling was too strong. At the cost of Skeppy’s life, he was at the center of everything. At the cost of  **Phil’s** life. 

**At the cost of Phil’s life.**

Technoblade swallowed and turned back. The vines were slowly wilting and revealing the many corpses of their friends, the unfortunate puppet of the Egg. Dream looked away from the carnage, for once not screaming in victory. Puffy clenched her jaw tight as she turned around, placing a comforting hand on Dream’s shoulder. Sam sighed and closed his eyes, letting all the pain and stress finally settle on his shoulders. 

He kept looking around though, the feeling of emptiness finally settling in. While he had fought, his mind was in the heat of the battle. His mind was more focused on blood and surviving. Now that everything was clear and the voices were mere static at the back of his mind, everything felt empty and lonely. He walked forward, stumbling slightly as he dropped his sword to the ground. He fell next and he kneeled by  **his** corpse. 

He refused to cry. 

He gathered the cooling corpse into his arms, his hands shaking as he hugged him close. He swallowed and closed his eyes, burying his face into his neck.  Like he always did when they hugged. He breathed in the scent of mint and ash, clutching at the coat that he always wore.  He missed his warmth . He realized that his face was wet. It wasn’t as thick as blood and it wasn’t sticky like sweat. He sniffed as he hugged him tighter.  Maybe if he did then he’d find warmth.

“For you… the world.” He whispered, his voice cracking as he held him close. “Always for you…”

**It was so cold… he missed his warmth.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this <3
> 
> Pa i n :D


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets hurt while out on a run. The group expected cold indifference from Technoblade...
> 
> That's what /they/ expect...
> 
> \----------------------------
> 
> Rivalstwt Zombie Apocalypse AU where Dream and Techno are best friends and they help a bunch of strangers.

Dream was careless. He was supposed to do better. It was a simple hit and run, get in and get out. Grab what he needed and leave- go back to their base of operations for the day. But no, he was reckless and careless. He bumped into something and it caused too big of a noise. That had attracted a whole herd. He cursed as he jumped through the many fallen objects in his way, the heavy bag of supplies slowing him down a bit as the horde followed him. 

He hissed when his arm got sliced from a protruding piece of sharp metal. He shook his head and ignored the pain, vaulting over a dented car and swerved over to an alleyway. He pushed himself and jumped, reaching for the fire escape. Despite the pain on his arm, he pulled himself up with a grunt. He stay perched on the fire escape, holding his breath as the horde lost sight of him. He crouched down and when everything was clear, he climbed the fire escape. Traveling from the higher points felt safer and better in his opinion. Especially when the streets were littered with a multitude of groaning dead bodies. He huffed and tightened his grip on the supplies. If he lost these, Techno would talk his ear off. 

He shook his head fondly and made his way to their base of operations. It wasn't long before he reached their base, not having to face more complications on the way back. When he pushed open the door and greeted them with a wave, he noticed their stares. 

"What?" Dream tilted his head, knowing they can't see his facial expression. 

"You're hurt." One of the strangers they brought in pointed out. 

Dream rolled his eyes and dropped the bag of supplies off on the counter. He shed his hoodie, looking at the scratch it left. "It's nothing."

Before anyone else could say something, Technoblade walked in, "You're back." 

"I'm back." Dream nodded, tying his hoodie around his waist. 

"You're hurt." Technoblade added, walking closer. 

The group of strangers flinched, knowing how cruel Technoblade was. If he had his way, they wouldn't even be there if they so much as wasted the supplies. 

Dream scoffed and waved it off, "It's nothing." 

The group waited in bated breath for Technoblade to agree. He was known for his cruelty and indifference to their injuries, merely claiming they can handle it and to move on. They flinched when Technoblade eyed all of them before settling his gaze on Dream. 

They all felt bad for the blonde. He collected their supplies but was still pushed around by the slightly taller and bulkier man. 

"We're healing you." Technoblade sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That looks like a pretty rough gash... metal?" 

"Uh, yeah-" 

"Oh we're treating that." Technoblade nodded. The group was shocked at the finality of his tone. They didn't expect him to care. They thought he'd brush it off. "Don't want you to get tetanus." 

"I'm fine." Dream snorted. 

"Yeah right, tetanus is a bitch." Technoblade dug into the newly acquired supplies. "You'll wish you were infected if you keep that wound." 

"Drama King." Dream huffed but sat down and allowed Technoblade to treat and patch him up. 

The group gaped at the gentleness of the taller man, not expecting that from the usually brutal and cold man. They continued to gape as Technoblade finished with a hum and patted Dream head.

"Be careful next time." 

"Right." 

Technoblade caught their stares and narrowed his blood red eyes at them, "What are you looking at?" 

They looked away at his growl and went back to low murmurs. Dream chuckled and shook his head. He knew Technoblade only cared for him out of everyone... he can say the same for himself as he only ever truly cared for Technoblade. 

He turned to the group and waved to get their attention, "He's like that sometimes, don't mind him." 

"I heard that smiles!"

"You were supposed to, pig boy." 

It didn't matter that the group thought Technoblade as uncaring and cruel. What mattered was they were both alive and had each other's back. He smiled behind his face mask and leaned back. 

**No matter what people said, Technoblade would never use him like that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but Sweet <3
> 
> or is it?


	6. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least they were together and not apart… even til the end.
> 
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> Part two to "Together" :) 
> 
> I said it wasn't done, did I :D

Technoblade screamed, gripping his friend close to his chest. He gripped Dream close to his chest. His hands shook as he tried to stem the bleeding as he coughed out more blood. He was panicking internally but he refused to show it in his face. His head snapped up when a gun was cocked. He hissed and glared at the group. The group that they graciously took in and had ended up using Dream as bait. He will murder them all. 

“You absolute morons.” Technoblade bit out. 

“You were always the crueler one, Technoblade.” The man stated. 

They had chosen this moment of vulnerability. When Technoblade was already injured from saving Dream from the horde, weaponless and gripping his best friend close to his chest. He tightened his grip on Dream and glared at every single one of them.

“We took you greedy fuckers in.” He spat out. “We shared our supplies… is this how you treat us?”    
  
“You gave us nothing but a cold shoulder and a false sense of security.” The man hissed back. “You would’ve dumped us the moment we were useless.”   
  
“THAT DIDN’T MEAN YOU’D PUSH HIM INTO THE HORDE.” Technoblade roared. He pulled Dream close, ignoring how he continued to cough and grasp at his jacket. 

“Techno please-”

“You are all idiotic fuckers.” Technoblade hissed, “Teamwork my ass, all I needed was Dream.”

“Yeah because he provided you supplies.” Another brave soul piped up.   
  
“IT WAS BECAUSE HE WAS MY FRIEND.” Technoblade screamed, lunging forward as he tucked Dream closer to his chest. “I will kill you all and you’ll hope to whatever God you believe in that you should’ve died to that horde.”

“Like you can, it’s one against six.” The man spat. 

Technoblade carefully placed Dream on the ground, using his hoodie as a pillow. He let out a breath and grasped at the metal crowbar beside him. He looked up, glaring at them with his glowing red eyes. 

Before the man could pull the trigger, Technoblade lunged forward and slammed the crobar against the man’s hands. He yelled out in pain, dropping the gun. Technoblade lunged at the gun, taking it in his grasp. He crouched on the ground and shot two people, he knew they were the ones with the guns. He pushed himself forward and slammed the crowbar against the leader’s head. He kicked his unconscious body away and shot the two other people who fumbled for the guns. He tossed the empty gun away and ran towards the last two. He slammed his crowbar against one of their heads. He ducked to avoid the swing of the bat from the person remaining. He swiveled to the right and cracked his skull with the crowbar. 

He breathed heavily as he was surrounded by dead bodies. He looked at Dream’s injured body and scrambled for the medical supplies. He grabbed anything that he could fit into his arms and crawled back to Dream, taking his hand into his own. He shakily peeled his clothes away and took in the damage. He hissed and started to apply the disinfectants when Dream stopped him.

“Smiles, Dream please.” Technoblade begged. “Just- just let me heal you.”    
  
“No-” he coughed out more blood, his hands shaky and pale, “I’m- I’m too far gone, Blade.”   
  
“Shut up.” Technoblade shakily breathed in. “You- You’re fine. You’re going to be fine. We’ll get through this together, please.”

“No, idiot.” Dream chuckled weakly, bringing a hand up and wiping at the tears on Technoblade’s face. “I- I got bit.”

Technoblade let out a shaky breath, his hands shaking as he dropped the bandages, “Please…”

“Don’t waste your supplies on me.” Dream shook his head, giving a small shaky smile. 

“You promised- we promised we’d get through this together, please, Dream.”

“You’ll be fine alone, Techno.” Dream chuckled. “You were always more capable than me.”

“Dream please.” He choked on his words, closing his eyes as he leaned into Dream’s rapidly cool hand. “You… you can’t.”

“Techno just… just kill me.” Dream whispered. “Kill me before you have to kill me as… one of those.”

“No, you can’t- I can’t-”   
  
“Techno please.” He was begging now. “I- I’d rather die by your hands than become one of them. Please.”

“Dream, I can’t-” Technoblade choked out.

“Of course you can, you always could.” Dream chuckled wetly. “If the roles would be reversed-”   
  
“The roles would never be reversed because you’ll keep me safe. Always have.” Technoblade hissed, sobbing. He leaned down and rested his forehead against Dream’s chest, listening to the slowly fading heartbeat. “You would have saved me in time… I just- I wasn’t able to protect you- I failed you.”

“No you didn’t, come on.” Dream coughed, choking on his own blood. “You tried your best.”

“It wasn’t enough.”

“You’re always enough.” Dream assured, running his hand through his hair. 

“Smiles, come on.” Technoblade choked out. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“You won’t… I’ll always be there in your heart.” Dream muttered, his hands losing energy as he laid it on Technoblade’s back. “Just kill me.”

“I can’t.” Technoblade wailed, gripping his jacket tightly. “You’re the only- you’re the only one keeping me sane. I can’t lose you. I can’t leave you.”

  
Dream swallowed, knowing just how stubborn he was, “Then don’t.”

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his body convulsing as the virus finally crept it’s way into his mind. He coughed and choked on his own blood before roaring, all sanity and rationality leaving him. Technoblade stood by his promise, staying there even when Dream ripped his throat open. 

_ When the last few survivors passed through the area, they would always see a masked and goggled man limping side by side someone with a gas mask… both infected but always sticking to each other’s side. _

**At least they were together and not apart… even til the end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee, First time writing zombie apocalypse AU and I do this ;)
> 
> Just #rivalstwtserver things, y'know
> 
> Hope you enjoy the pain sweethearts <3


	7. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a timeline where the Egg reigned supreme and all Dream knew was to run, he was faced with memories of the past that can't seem to leave him alone.
> 
> He can run but can he run away from the distant memories of a life that he had once had?
> 
> \---------------------------------------------
> 
> The manhunt that released right now inspired me and I spedran this. Like, jesus, just leave it to me to make it painful :)

The moment Dream appeared in the new world, with nothing but the clothes on his back, he ran. He didn’t want for his  friends, enemies-  hunters to appear and chase after him. He ran and ran and he didn’t stop, even for the many structures that he ran past. He pushed himself to run, jumping into the sea. He swam, hoping that the dolphins would heed his call and bring him to safety. When their yells died down, he calmed down and let the waves pass him. He knew he had at least one person tailing him but with the help of the dolphins, he knew he had a head start. 

It wasn’t long before the stretch of ocean revealed a sunken ship. Dream breathed in and held his breath and dived down. He grabbed the materials inside the chests and used a door as his only source of air. He stayed in the ocean, crouching as he waited for the hunters to go after him. Ever since the Egg had infected the entire server, his  friends- enemies had become different. Crueler and colder. Like the only target in their minds was to kill him. 

He had managed to escape, both the Egg’s infection and the prison. He had run and escaped. He had prayed to the Protector and hoped he would take him away, whisk him to another place. He had. The protector heeded his calls and brought him away but he couldn’t protect him much. Dream was on his own. He was on his own while the Protector had to deal with the Egg. Dream just needed to stall, to bring the two biggest supporters of the Egg away. That was what he did. 

So, he continued to run. To sneak past them and collect resources. It was a simple job. Get to the End Portal and kill the Dragon. Go into the portal and be welcomed into a new world. It was the same old pattern that he became so familiar with. A kind of comfort that helped him get through the thought of imminent death if he would fail and mess up. He gritted his teeth as he continued to run and run. Away from the hunters. 

This time, he didn’t have a plan. 

He had cursed himself internally. Berating his idiocy for not having a plan like all the other times. He shook his head and closed his eyes, breathing in and out. He needed to stay calm. He needed to survive. If it meant it would save his server. The same server that imprisoned him… The same people whom he used to call friends. The friends that he loved to laugh alongside with. He swallowed and gripped the diamond axe in his hands. 

He had looped around the forest, needing to find the materials that could help him survive. Half of a plan was already forming in his mind as he watched the red parrot fly alongside him. At least he had a friend now. He chuckled weakly as he traversed through the forest, relatively quiet as his concentration took over him. He jumped when he heard a yell and cold dread settled in his stomach when he heard Sapnap scream about his parrot.

He blocked out the memories of his dead parrot. He blocked out the memories of Sapnap starting a war over killing pets. He blocked out the memories of his pets dying, of  **anyone** dying.

He ran and ran. He didn’t want them to kill his friend. His only friend in this world. The adrenaline pumped through his blood as he pushed himself to go faster. He won’t let them kill him and his friend. He won’t let them take this one thing away from him. He found a lava pool and hurriedly made a portal, his hands shaking in fear and worry as he lit the portal. He allowed the parrot to perch itself on his shoulder as he traversed the Nether. 

He hated how his chest tightened at the familiar weight. He hated how the familiarity brought him back to the snow biome where his parrot died. He hated how his breath hitched at the reminder and how he had to blink away the tears. 

The faster he does this, the longer his friend gets to live. He almost yelped when he heard their shouts as they also appeared just right behind him. He choked on air as he continued to run, fumbling with the scaffolding in his hands. He could see the beginnings of a fortress just below a cliff face. He jumped down, letting his reflexes and instincts guide him as he let the scaffolding fall on the ground before he could get crushed on the ground. He breathed in through gritted teeth as he scaled the fortress, knocking a Wither back with his axe. He killed one blaze before he could hear the hunters on his trail. 

_ It was just one blaze _ .

He panicked and ran through the fortress, his hands shaking as he parkoured above the lava pits and towering pillars of the fortress. His blood pumped in his ears as he used the scaffolding and a little trick the Protector had showed him back when scaffolding was just new. He shook his head and began his journey across the lava, his heart beating fast as he tried not to fall into the burning heat below. 

Then he heard it.

“YOU LEFT YOUR PARROT BEHIND, DREAM.”

Cold fear seized his heart and he dared to look back. The mask blocked his face but he could tell the hunters knew his pain as he watched Sapnap shoot down his parrot. He choked back the sob and continued with his journey, this time alone. Just like all the times before. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and sniffed, jumping on top of a netherrack formation. He sighed and journeyed deeper into the Nether as he looked for anything that he could use.

He was so  _ stupid _ . He only got one blaze and it didn’t even drop anything and now the hunters had the entire fortress to themselves. He growled and tugged at his hair while he waited for the Piglins to trade him Pearls. He sat on the ground, letting his axe blade pierce the ground. Everything was just so hard and different for him. He hated this. Why couldn’t he be back on the server with his friends? Not being chased by these infected versions of them. He sighed and grabbed whatever was on the ground from the Piglins, looking over them to see if he can use any of them. 

When he killed George, he didn’t regret anything. 

He ignored how his brain screamed at him for mercy, how that was his  _ friend _ . He hated how he was reminded of all the times he saw George laugh and suddenly that regret came crashing forward. He hated how the first thing he remembered was how George asked him to say that one word. He didn’t hate George. He could never hate George. How could he hate George? It’s- that- he doesn’t-

He dropped down and scooped up the blaze rods before he ran. He continued to run and run until he was out of the Nether. Even then, he continued to run as he followed where the Eyes would lead him. The hunters were hot on his trail and even managed to steal an Eye or two. When he knew the fight was hopeless, he backed off and ran away. His mind was reeling as he tried to think of plans. He huffed and harvested some sugarcane. He stopped and an idea popped into his head. 

It was something his  friend, rival-  enemy had done back then. 

How he had sat atop a tower and watched helplessly as Tubbo was killed mercilessly by the fireworks. How the teen had come back with scars that forever marred his face. How he couldn’t do anything against it since he had firmly wanted to help in the shadows. He hated how he was faced by those same fireworks when he had gone against Pogtopia and how they killed so many people with a single shot. 

Something that had killed three people simultaneously with one single shot. He breathed in and finally formulated a plan in his head. Obviously the hunters had finally realized what he needed to do and guarded the portal. That was all he needed. That was all he needed, he repeated in his head. He needed a target. He needed a grouped target. 

He ran off, collecting the supplies he needed. He ignored how his legs screamed at him in protest. He ignored how his hands shook as he crafted the crossbows, the familiar weight in his hands bringing back memories of long ago. He ignored how his face felt wet under the mask that protected him from getting infected. He shook his head and continued on with the plan, placing the firework in place of an arrow bolt. 

He hated how the action was so familiar. How he had used to load his crossbow and how the arrow had always been true. How so many people had fallen to his crossbow and how he had killed so many because of his dangerous aim. He hated how it brought him back to that path by the river, how his aim stayed true and how the arrow pierced  **him** in the chest. 

It wasn’t as powerful as…  _ his _ crossbow when he had fired the fireworks at the festival but all he needed were multiple shots to the unmoving targets. He can do this, he nodded. He turned back and made his way to the Stronghold. While going back, he noticed George and decided that picking off one of them would make it easier. He clicked his tongue when Sapnap had fought him, protecting George.

His mind flashed to a distant memory of Dream protecting George from Sapnap as the two fought childishly over something so stupid. 

He breathed out and watched as they both disappeared into the hole, no doubt going to protect the portal and stop him from going through. He shook his head and dropped down after waiting for a few minutes. He took out the TNT he had kept and collected and piled them over a wall he knew led to the Portal room. He lit them and backed up, mind reeling at the familiarity. His body moved in instinct while his mind was stuck in the past. 

He remembered seeing a teen trapped inside a box before exploding into a burst of color. He remembered seeing the beautiful country blow up, once- twice… He remembered fighting against everyone in a deep vault with a portal being the only escape.

He gasped when he saw the bright yellow lights die down, the hunters having disappeared from the room as they perished from the fireworks. He shook his head and moved to the Portal. He filled it up immediately without hesitation and dropped in. He didn’t wait for anyone or anything as he walked in and fought the Dragon. Adrenaline continued to pump through him, even when the Portal in the middle of the island lit up. He breathed out and dropped in. 

When he opened his eyes, he was alone and had nothing on him. He was in a different world. He gritted his teeth and ran. The chase would begin soon.

He hated how familiar everything felt. He hated the distant memories that plagued his mind like nightmares. He hated how he used those memories to stay alive. He hated how his mind was already forming a plan with the use of totems. He hated how he can’t seem to forget these memories. He hated how everything was too familiar and he can’t run from that.

**He can run from the hunters all he wants but he can’t ever seem to outrun the memories that continued to chase after him and remind him of a broken world.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, the Protector is DreamXD and Dream escaped the prison and is running away from George, Sapnap, Bad and Ant- all of whom are infected by the Egg. DreamXD managed to find a way to help Dream by leading all the Portals to different worlds after Dream kills the enderdragon. While Dream is running with the four hunters on his trail, DreamXD is busy fixing the server and dealing with the Egg. 
> 
> :)


	8. Again and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought it was over.
> 
> It was not.
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> TimeLoop AU but it's when Dream was thrown into the prison ;)
> 
> Triggers: Suicide Attempt, Repeated Words, Loss of Hope

Dream thought it was over. He thought it was over when they walked out of the portal. He thought it was over when they cracked and broke his mask. He thought it was over when he was shoved into the cell and left to rot. He thought it was over when the lava cascaded down and sealed him into the obsidian box, alone. He thought it was over when Tommy came and asked him questions. He thought it was over when he sat down and wrote into the night- passing out in the middle of writing his journal. 

He thought it was over.

**It was** **_not._ **

He awoke, in the branch of the tree with the familiar weight of his armor and weapons on him. He almost fell over and on the hard forest ground had his reflexes acted up and he balanced himself. He blinked, feeling his mask on his face. That was odd. His mask was broken and all his things were taken from him by Tommy. He jumped off the branch and dusted himself off, staring up into the sky. It was just breaking dawn and the sky was a beautiful hue of orange, pink and blue. 

He could’ve sworn he wouldn’t be able to see the sky like this ever again. He kicked at the grass and surveyed his surroundings, survival instincts kicking in. It was impossible that that was a dream. He had felt the axe slicing his neck so vividly. He knew what it felt like to die and lose everything. It was too vivid and real to be fake. He shook his head and continued to look around. 

The place was eerily familiar. Like he had been here before. He continued to look around to pick at what made the place so familiar. Then, everything clicked into place. 

**He was at the peak where he would meet Tommy and Tubbo.**

He swore and looked through his items, checking and rechecking the amount and their durability. They were exactly how he left it. They were all complete, long before they started to fight. Long before Dream had brought them to the underground vault. That was… impossible. He could’ve sworn he was at the prison cell. He had gone through two full days. It was impossible he was back where it all started. This has got to be a dream.

Except, he heard the voices of Tommy and Tubbo approaching. 

_ This felt too real to be a dream.  _

He shook his head and straightened. If he played his cards right this time, maybe he’ll win. Maybe then he won’t be shoved into that stupid cell. This time, he’ll make it right. He steeled himself and tightened his grip on his axe, letting the tip rest on the ground as he waited. No need to play around anymore. All he needed to do was to threaten Tubbo and he could drag them into the vault. Maybe if he did things a little bit earlier, a little bit faster- then maybe the entire cavalry won’t show up and he won’t be forced into the prison.

Even if he had already accepted his fate, he would be damned if he didn’t try to avert it now that he was given a second chance. 

**He was dead wrong.**

It was like whatever deity out there just lived and brought him back to see him suffer. He clutched at the sleeves of his hoodie, curling in on himself in the corner of the prison. He failed yet again. He was shoved back into the prison. Even if he had changed his steps, did things earlier and changed the way he had presented everything- it all boiled down to this. He would be pushed back into the prison and Tommy promised he’d come and visit him the next day. He sighed and brought a hand up to clutch at his hair, this is stupid. All of this was stupid. 

What was the point of that?

Was it to solidify that he was going to stay in the prison forever? Was it to remind him of his mistakes? Was it to tell him bluntly to his face that they would hate him either way? 

He refused to lose. He refused to accept this. If he would be brought back to the very start again, he’ll try to be better. He’ll try even harder to do something. Maybe he’ll contact Technoblade. Maybe he won’t even show up to the meeting. Anything- absolutely anything to get away from this stupid end for him. Now that he was given a chance to redo the days, he wanted more. He wanted to prove that he didn’t belong in the prison. That maybe there’s something more out there for him.

He might’ve accepted his fate but he isn’t going to let go of this chance. 

He brought his knees close to his chest as he waited for the next day to come. When it did, he merely looked at Tommy and looked away, resting his cheek against his knees. The teen tried to get him to speak but he said nothing, his mind running a mile a minute. He was creating and discarding plans. He needed to find a way to get out of this cell. He needs to prove that being stuck in the prison was not his endgame. That this wasn’t where he was meant to be. He closed his eyes and blocked out Tommy’s stupid attempts at conversation. He shook his head and buried his face into his arms. 

It wasn’t long before he was left alone again. He will take that second chance. He will prove he doesn’t belong here.

It was like the world hated him. Or whatever deity was out there just wanted to see his suffering. He had tried everything. He had grasped at any straws. He had gone down every route. It always ended with him in the prison within those two days. 

He had called Technoblade earlier, had him at his side. Then, he got betrayed as the favor only mentioned him fighting Tommy and Tubbo, not the entire server. He had avoided conflict, he didn’t show up to the stupid mountain. The SMP still found him and shoved him into prison. He had tried to kill Tommy and Tubbo completely but it only fueled the fire that forced the SMP to put him in prison. 

It was always the same dance. The same song. No matter how much he changed the notes. It was the  _ same _ . 

“Why can’t I just win, once?” Dream asked himself, speaking inside the cell. He gazed at the clock. It was just a few minutes before the loop continued. He was so tired. “Why is this happening?”

He groaned and buried his head in his arms. His world blacked out and he woke up in the familiar branch. Due to the many times he was brought back here he didn’t fall. He sighed and leaned back against the tree. He lost count how many times he had appeared here. He lost count of how many times he was thrown into the prison. He lost count of how many times his mask broke. 

He sighed and unclipped his mask from his face. He was done. There was nothing left for him. He’ll just be doomed to repeat his one loss forever and ever. He shook his head and let a wry smile slip on his face. If that was how he’ll live his life now, then maybe he can just let it be. Just let everything flow as it should. He shook his head. What was the point in trying now? 

He turned his head when he heard the voices of Tommy and Tubbo approaching. He didn’t know how many times he had been subjected to the loop but he’s tired now.

“You-”

But he was never one to give up on a show. He laughed and put his mask on. 

**So what if his sanity is slowly slipping from his fingers and the loop only reminded him of how alone he truly was?**

“Well, well, you’re here.” Dream announced, sweeping his arms out. “How… nice.”

  
He will continue this. No matter how lonely he was. No matter how tired he was. He was going to continue this and prove to whoever was doing this that he wasn’t going to give up.    
  
So what if he feels tears on his face when he is in the cell?

So what if Tommy is met with him in the pool to hide the fact he was crying?

So what if his voice cracks when he admits he misses everyone?

So what if he cries himself to sleep, waiting for the loop to begin again? 

So what if, when he wakes on the branch, he breaks down and screams?

He doesn’t care who hears him anymore. He just crouches on the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his head into his arms. When will this end? When will he just see the next day? When will he be free from this hell? When will he just move on?

He ignored how Tommy and Tubbo reached the peak and stared at him in confusion. He let out a shuddering sigh as he tried to control his sobs. He was so broken. 

“...Dream?” Tommy approached him hesitantly, his tone exuding confusion and slight fear.

“What?” He answered petulantly. He didn't care how wet his voice sounded. He’s just so tired. He’s done. 

“Are you-”

“Just leave me alone.” Dream huffed, gripping his knees tightly. “I’m tired.”

“What?”

“I’m tired, okay?” Dream burst out, jumping to his feet. He didn’t care that he had shoved his mask to the side when he cried. He didn’t care that Tommy and Tubbo were able to see his tear streaked cheeks and puffy red eyes. He didn’t care anymore. He was so  _ tired _ . “I- I’m tired.”

“What-”

“I’m so done with this entire thing.” Dream spat out. “You can have your stupid discs back. Just throw me in the prison already.”

He pushed past the two of them, stomping away as he clenched his hands tightly. He was so tired. He was so done. This wasn’t the first time he had given himself up, to the confusion of the entire server. This wasn’t the first time he had given back the discs in hope that they would leave him alone. This was the first time he had actually broken in front of them. He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes, stubbornly wiping the tears away. 

He felt so tired and trapped. Forever looping his one mistake, his one loss- over and over and over and over again. He will never be free. He can never be free. It was his punishment for thinking himself a god among men. It was his punishment for taking things too far. It was a reminder of how alone he truly was. 

He looked up and found himself in the ruins of the Community House. He sniffed and took off his mask, throwing it to the lake. He walked into the ruins and pushed himself to a corner, pulling his hood over his head as he pulled his knees close to his chest. He sniffed and buried his face in his arms, again. He’s just so tired. He doesn’t know what to do anymore. 

  
When he heard multiple people approach, he peeked out and looked at them all geared up and ready to put him in prison. Of course. As always. As usual. It was the routine. He expected this. Still doesn’t make it hurt less. Still doesn’t mean that it hurt less to know that he was being put into the prison despite giving up. Still meant that they saw him as a threat. Who could blame them really? 

He looked up, not caring how most of them gasped when they saw his face. Once again, Tommy and Tubbo were in front of him, leading them. Of course they were. They always were. He sighed dejectedly and tilted his head. 

“So? Are you gonna ask for my items? Shove me into the prison?” He let out a humorless laugh, “Better yet, will you kill me?”

There was a pause as Dream considered it. The group before him was too shocked to react so Dream stood up on shaky legs. He stared Tommy down in the eyes. 

“Kill me, Tommy. Just do it.” Dream rasped. “I’m so goddamn tired of this. Just kill me. Take all three of my lives.”

Tommy backed up, eyes widened in shock, “What the fuck, man?”

“Just kill me.” Dream repeated, lurching forward.

Instead of attacking, like everyone expected, he had grabbed a hold of the axe in Tommy’s hands. He wrenched it and shoved the axe blade against his neck. He looked up at Tommy’s eyes as he hissed. 

“Just kill me, end it right here and now.”

_ They didn’t. _

Dream roared as he slammed his fists against the obsidian walls of his cell. He growled as he kicked at his lectern and ripped the books in his chest apart. He screamed as he threw everything to the lava and leaned against the walls. He breathed heavily as he glared at the lava that was slowly cascading down. 

**They threw him back into the prison.**

He let out a guttural scream as he sank to his knees, hugging his chest as he rested his forehead on the floor. He screamed and continued to scream. 

**He just wanted to die, was it too much to ask?**

**He wanted to leave this hell of a loop!!**

He continued to scream, to claw at his face and his arms. He screamed and kicked. He screamed and slammed his head against the wall. He screamed and screamed and screamed and-

**_He was back at the branch._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> This took me three days to write jesus,, just needed something to force out the writer's block before I continue Lonely Guardian or Guide Me Through Hell and Back


	9. Brothers, forever :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy ran...
> 
> He ran until he couldn't run anymore.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------  
> Please be aware this entire oneshot is very fucking nasty and horrible and please remember I'm writing about the SMP characters and not the actual- real life people behind the screen. 
> 
> Major Trigger Warnings:   
> Bone Breaking, emotional manipulation, gaslighting, angst, dead dove: do not eat, abduction, break down/panic attack, exile arc.

Tommy panted as he darted in between trees and bushes as he ran and ran. He continued to run even when his legs were buried into snow. He continued to run even if his shirt got dirty and his hair was filled with branches. He continued to run even if small cuts appeared on his arms from pushing branches and sharp leaves out of the way. He continued to run even when he lost his breath.

He continued to run and run until he couldn't and he tripped. He yelled out in pain and shock, his upper body slamming on the hard ground. Of course he would trip in the one place that didn't have snow to soften his fall. He scrambled up, up even if the breath was knocked off of him. He forced himself back up even if his legs screamed at him to stop.

_ He can’t stop now. _

A branch broke nearby and he yelped, pushing himself to run again but it was too late. He stopped for too long. A hand grabbed his ankle and he screamed, tears pricking his eyes as he fell on the ground again. He struggled and cried as the hand gripped his ankle and dragged him back. He didn't want to go back, please, please, please,  _ please, please, please, please. _

He heard soft cooing as strong arms wrapped around his torso and forced his head to rest on the  _ monster's _ shoulders. He shook in  _ his _ grasp and continued to sob, gasping as his breath hitched every so often.

"Don't cry, Tommy." Dream cooed, running soft hands through his hair. Tommy hiccuped, slamming a fist on Dream's chest. Dream scoffed and gripped at his hair, pulling it harshly. Tommy cried out again, his sobbing getting harder. "You shouldn't have run away."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tommy begged, his tears blurring his vision as he shook his head, the hand tightening its grip on his hair. "Please, I'm sorry, I won't run anymore. Please, Dream- I won't."

"I know, I know you won't but naughty boys need to learn through punishment." Dream whispered, letting go of Tommy's hair.

"And you've been a very naughty boy." Dream's voice dropped to a growl.

Tommy shook his head frantically, "I'll let you take my armor. All of my things. Please, Dream, I'm sorry. I'll let you burn them all just forgive me. I won't run, please- Dream, I won't run anymore."

"No, no." Dream clicked his tongue. "I've given you a chance, Tommy and you ruined it."

"Please," he sobbed pathetically. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Dream cooed. "But I'm only doing this to protect you."

Dream let go of Tommy and he sat on the ground, completely still save for the shaking of his shoulders as he sobbed and wiped at his face. Maybe Dream had something else in mind? Surely the punishment wasn't that bad-

Tommy  _ screamed _ when he felt a jolt of pain- so much pain- shoot up from his ankles. He screamed and cried and reached out for anything to handle the pain. He shook his head and cried and cried and cried until Dream pulled him back into a hug.  **_Dream had broken his ankles_ ** .

"Shh, it's going to be okay." Dream cooed, running a soothing hand through his hair. "I'm going to be right here. Don't worry."

"It hurts-" his voice was wobbly and slurred as the pain and anguish mixed with his anxiety. "Please, I'm so sorry-"

"Shh, you'll be fine. I'm right here." Dream smiled, pulling Tommy up and carrying him bridal style as the teen shook. He ignored how twisted he had made his ankles and continued walking back to Logsted. "Your big brother Dream is right here to take care of you, unlike everyone else."

Tommy continued to sob and hiccup as he tried to deal with the pain and fear. He didn't want to run anymore. He didn't want to go anywhere. He didn't feel like doing anything anymore. He just wanted to sleep.

Ever so slowly, his vision darkened and he passed out. Dream chuckled and continued walking back to Logsted.

When Dream reached Logsted, he set Tommy down under a tree carefully. He was careful not to jostle his broken ankles and he turned back to the little camp site. He chuckled and took out some explosives. He blew everything up, noting how Tommy flinched at the loud noise but remained asleep, the tear tracks on his cheeks visible as the bright sky.

Dream hummed and crouched down, taking Tommy's ankles into his hands. He smiled and shifted it forcefully, setting the bones wrongly after he broke them. The teen whimpered in his sleep as tears fell from his closed eyes. Dream smiled underneath his mask.

Tommy didn't need L'manberg nor Logsted. All he needed was his big brother Dream. The masked man pulled Tommy close and carried him, turning and walking back into the woods. Dream would take care of Tommy. He didn't need the teen to walk for that anyways.

**_They're going to be great brothers together._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry even though I should be. I've been sitting on this idea for a while. 
> 
> So uh- Yeah, I can write very nasty shit like this. I'm sorry.


	10. Heroes Never Get a Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream becomes a reluctant butler for a rich man named Technoblade 
> 
> But sometimes, people don't get happy endings
> 
> \----------------------------
> 
> I heard Dream was supposed to be a butler in the recent Tales from the SMP and this happened ;))

Dream didn't want to be here. He didn't want to wear the stuffy uniform and stay within the stupid mansion. He wanted to be out and about, wearing his dirty green cloak and killing rich idiots. Except, he got caught- like the idiot he was. He got caught and instead of being killed, he was put to  _ better use _ . Being a butler was worse than being dead. He scoffed and tugged at his cuffs, glaring at the floor. He hated the mansion and he hated the master of the house. 

_ Except... _

Except, the man- he would never call him his master- knew what he was capable of. He put his abilities to good use. He didn't just force him to clean the mansion and do meager tasks- he did sometimes but it was with a smug smirk (he could tell it was just to assert his dominance and watch him squirm). Still, the man was smart. 

Dream  _ respected _ that about him. 

He  _ respected _ the man for knowing his abilities and making good use of them.

He  _ respected _ the man for knowing his power. 

He  _ respected _ the man for his strategic ability and the fact he himself can fight as well. 

Dream  _ respected _ Technoblade.

* * *

Dream scowled as he crouched over at the rafters. He glared down at the rich man who was making announcements to the group of party goers. He was different from Technoblade. An idiot who only knows how to throw money around. He cracked his neck and tightened his grip on his knife. Technoblade had given this mission to him and he gladly accepted it. It was a normal mission that didn't have any strings attached.

_ It was supposed to be. _

He jumped down and grabbed the man by his neck, reaching up with his the knife in hand to slit his throat. He didn't care for the guests, he was wearing his mask and a cloak anyways. Right as he was about to slit his throat, the rich man let out a "wait" 

"What? You want to let out a few last words?" 

"Yes, yes, this is something you'd love to hear." The man chuckled nervously. 

"What is it?" He hissed, tightening his grip on the man. 

"You'd do well to run back to your little employer." The man said, grinning.

Dream narrowed his eyes and slit the man's throat. He dropped the corpse and ran off, dread pooling in his stomach. Even if he was too far from the mansion, he could see and smell it. 

_ It was on fire _ .

He hissed and pushed himself fast. He didn't want to admit but he grew...  _ attached _ to Technoblade and Ranboo. He liked working with them, he liked bantering with them and being with them. Why for god's sake was he away when this happened?! 

He threw himself into the fire and shoved at the debris with his shoulder. His mask had limited his breathing but it didn't matter. He pushed through his watery eyes and rushed to the upper floor. He looked around and slammed through the burning door that led to Technoblade's room. 

When he looked inside, he felt his chest tighten- and it wasn't because of the smoke and ash he was inhaling. Inside was Technoblade and Ranboo, both trapped under a large beam that fell on them. He huffed and ran towards them, pushing at the beam. 

"I'm going to get you both out of there." He heaved, using all his strength to push against the debris. 

"Dream?" Technoblade coughed, grunting at the effort due to the weight of the beam. 

"You- you succeeded in your mission, I take it?" 

"Fuck, Shut up Technoblade." Dream hissed, his hands burning at the prolonged exposure to the burning beam.

"Is that any way to speak to your master?" Technoblade chuckled.

"Is Ranboo-"

"He passed out a while ago." Technoblade wheezed. 

"Just, just get out of here, Dream. This is the end of your contract. You're free." 

"Fuck freedom." Dream snapped, "Help me push this off of you." 

"You really won't give up?" 

"Not until I have both of your bodies out of here."

Dream winced when he heard a crash from behind him and he glanced back to see them trapped within the inferno. He gritted his teeth and focused on the beam. It wasn't long before he managed to get it off and he grabbed Ranboo, throwing the younger butler over his shoulder. "Come on." 

"No, I can't-" 

"What do you mean-"

"My legs are broken, Dream." Technoblade deadpanned. 

Dream paused, looking at Technoblade before he grunted and knelt down. He gripped Technoblade's arm and pulled him up. He tugged him towards the window and they crashed through it. Dream and Technoblade coughed as they both limped away from the burning mansion. Dream set Ranboo down on the grass and patted his clothes from any fire. He took off his mask and threw it aside, breathing in the fresh air. He looked down and ripped his cloak off, using his water bottle to wet it and place it on Ranboo. 

Dream looked at Technoblade who sat on the ground with his broken legs. He winced and knelt beside his previous master and now friend. 

"We're going to find a way to fix that." 

"It can't be fixed. No amount of money can fix this." Technoblade huffed. 

"Don't be like that now." Dream snorted. "We can do this."

"Oh really?" Technoblade sneered. 

Dream scoffed, "I am a mercenary, Technoblade. I have connections." The two remained silent as the sun slowly rose. 

They looked back at the mansion before Dream sighed and sat back on the cool grass, feeling his hands tighten due to the burns that it gave him. He shook his head and turned to Ranboo who was finally breathing, despite it being shallow. 

"We can get through this. I promise." 

"Sure you do, nerd."

Years later, a masked and a crowned man roamed the lands. They both made a name for themselves as they continued to roam, whether apart or together. Many people believe they can see a half black and half white figure following their every move but no one can truly say for sure. They traveled and joked and had fun. 

_ However, a price was paid for immortality and the trio drifted further and further apart. _

They drifted long until one was stuck in prison, the burns in his arms the only thing he could see. One was creating a syndicate, the stiffness in his legs reminding him of a life favor. The last suffering through his memory, a single burnt page in his book serving as his only key to the past.

**_Heroes never get a happily ever after_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, the ending was supposed to be happy but then immortality got in the way. Please guyss,,


	11. One Little Thing- One Small Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another timeline, everything was fine.
> 
> In the current timeline, Karl made a big mistake.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Time travel, huh. My favorite trope :)

Puffy chuckled as she ran a hand through Dream’s hair. The admin chuckled and leaned into her touch, leaning against her side as they sat along the docks. It wasn’t that long ago that Wilbur had won the election and L’manberg remained peaceful. He had invited Puffy and others to the server once the elections had died down, choosing the peaceful time to allow the newcomers to adjust. He had missed moments like this, truly he did. Puffy was like a mom to not only him but the Dream Team, long before they met Bad and Sam. Long before Punz had befriended them and earned the title of older brother. 

Puffy was a great constant that he had sorely missed when he created the server. 

He shook his head and hummed, resting his head on Puffy’s shoulder. She giggled and untangled her fingers from his hair. She moved her hand to rest on his shoulders as they watched the sunset together. 

“How are the relations with L’manberg?” Puffy asked. 

“A bit iffy.” Dream shrugged, closing his eyes. He had taken off his mask, letting it rest on his lap. Puffy knew what he looked like, she had been the one who made his mask after all. 

“Why’s that?” Puffy inquired, her hand squeezing his shoulder for comfort.

“Wilbur’s being an asshole.” Dream huffed. He picked at his nails, glaring at the waves that slowly lapped against the wooden posts of the docks. Puffy clicked her tongue at his insult. “He just- he’s being impossible to work with. I gave up and let Eret deal with it.”

“I thought Wilbur and Eret weren’t on good terms?” Puffy mused, tilting her head. 

Dream paused before he groaned, realizing his mistake. “God, you’re right. I just made it worse, didn’t I?”

Puffy chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Well, that can wait. Politics were never my style.”

“What do you have in mind instead?” Dream smiled up at her, knowing the tone in her voice.

“I was planning on building a small little house. Near a mountain side.” Puffy smirked, tapping her lips with her finger. “Would you care to help me?”

“Do I?” Dream grinned. He clasped his mask back on, standing up and extending a hand for her. “So?”

“Do you think George and Sapnap would want to help?” Puffy chuckled, taking his hand. 

Dream hummed and tilted his head, “George is still drafting the blueprints for his little mushroom cottage.”

“Ooh, tell him I would love to help him build that when he does.” Puffy clapped her hands together, already moving away from the docks. Dream followed her with his hands at his back, seemingly looking like a lost puppy. “Anyways, I want the house to be really small and homey.”

“Is that for me perhaps?” Dream inquired, his tone bathed with mischief. 

“You never fail to amuse me, Dream.” Puffy rolled her eyes playfully. “You’ve been on here longer than everyone and have yet to build a proper house.”

Puffy could tell Dream pouted from behind the mask as he leaned forward, tilting his head down, “I have a house.”

“You can lie to Technoblade all you want but you can’t ever lie to me, duckling.” Puffy shook her head. 

Dream snorted and straightened, “That reminds me, do you want to watch me and Techno spar?”

“I would love to.” Puffy beamed, turning right and standing before a mountain side. “Here we are.”

Dream giggled and gestured at the mountain side, “So… this?”

“Yep.”

  
“Well, we better get to work.” He brought out his trusty pickaxe. “If we want to finish it before dawn breaks.”

“Who said we had a deadline.” Puffy snorted, bringing out her shovel as well. “We have all the time in the world.”

Dream moved his mask so he can smile at Puffy, “We do.”

It had been a while of mining but the two managed to carve out a hole in the mountain side. The sun peaked, showing it to be midday when the two had gone out. Dream nudged Puffy playfully and pointed at their bland front porch, “Think we need some color?”

“You read my mind.” Puffy grinned, taking out flowers she had collected the day before. 

They were busy planting flowers in the ground, they didn’t notice Tubbo wandering over. He peeked at them before hesitantly moving forward, playing with his hat. 

“Are you planting a garden?” He asked nervously. 

“Yeah, want to join us?” Puffy smiled encouragingly.

Tubbo beamed and nodded, “I would love to!”

The three laughed and got to work. Dream helped with the digging of the holes while Puffy and Tubbo planted them meticulously. Dream was aware that he couldn’t be that acutely careful and he left the planting to the duo. He hummed as he leaned on the shovel, watching as the two peacefully planted and had a conversation. He smiled and tilted his head when he heard footsteps. 

He turned and snorted when he saw Tommy bolting towards them. He straightened and smirked, sticking out a foot to cause Tommy to trip. The teen spluttered while Dream wheezed. 

“You fucking bitch boy!” Tommy hissed, pushing himself off the ground. “I’m gonna get you for that.”

“Uh-huh, sure you are Mr. Vice-President.” Dream teased. He laughed when Tommy lunged at him, causing them both to fall to the ground. They wrestled in the dirt for a while. When Dream was about to pin Tommy to the ground, he heard Puffy shout out at him. 

Dream blinked and stood up, dragging Tommy with him. He patted Tommy down with a nervous chuckle while the teen gave a hesitant smile as he fixed his uniform.

“Hey Puffy.” Tommy cleared his throat.

“You called me, mom?” Dream coughed, dusting his hoodie off. 

“You two almost rolled over the patch of flowers we just replanted.” Puffy huffed, crossing her arms. “You two are supposed to be leaders of two big countries."

“Sorry.” Dream ducked his head down in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, sorry Puffy.” Tommy huffed. He turned to Tubbo, “I was looking everywhere for you.” 

“Sorry! I saw them planting a garden and wanted to help!” Tubbo smiled sheepishly. 

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Of course.”

“Well, thank you for helping me Tubbo.” Puffy chuckled, ruffling his hair. “Dream and I will just finish up here. We have somewhere we need to be anyways.”

“Wait, we do?” Dream tilted his head to the side. 

Puffy snorted, “You are going to fix the whole Eret thing immediately.”

Dream choked on air while Tommy and Tubbo snorted. Tommy rolled his eyes and glared at Dream, “Yeah, bitch boy. Fix that mess, idiot. Wilbur is ranting to me about it and I’m sick and tired of hearing about it.”

“Tommy!” Tubbo snorted, nudging him. 

“What? It’s true.” Tommy huffed, crossing his arms. 

Dream snorted and shook his head, “Alright, alright, Vice Pres. I’ll go fix that.”  
  


“Not like seeing your ugly mug is better.” Tommy retorted. 

“God, might as well just send Sapnap for relations.” Dream smirked from under his mask, crossing his arms.

“Dream!” Puffy sighed, shaking her head with a smile. “That would end up burning L’manberg down.”

“Good riddance.” Dream snarked.

“Fuck you!” Tommy gave Dream the finger. 

Dream snorted and shook his head, moving and slapping Tommy behind the head as he passed. Tommy screams profanities as he and Puffy left to make amends with Wilbur. Dream chuckled as Tommy’s screaming faded into the background. Puffy sighed and clicked her tongue at her adopted son’s antics. 

“You are so immature.”

“Please, so are they.” Dream huffed.

Puffy shook her head and ruffled his hair, “They’re children. They can be immature.”

“Whatever.” Dream snorted, rolling his eyes. 

Puffy chuckled and followed Dream to L’manberg. They neared the towering walls and stepped inside. Dream looked around before heading straight to the White House. They weren’t even inside when they heard screaming already. Dream sighed while Puffy patted his back. They entered the White House and Dream immediately walked towards the main room. He pushed the door open to see Wilbur slam his hand on the table and glare at both Eret and Schlatt. The latter only being there because Dream took him under his wing and the drunk man decided to help Eret with the politics. Maybe that contributed to Wilbur’s anger and temper. 

“Wilbur.” Dream coolly called out. Wilbur paused and turned to look at him. Dream sighed and snapped his fingers, catching Eret and Schlatt’s attention, “Thank you for trying but I’ll take over from here.”

“Right.” Eret nodded, moving to leave. 

Schlatt followed, giving Dream a smirk before he left with a middle finger directed to Wilbur. Wilbur squawked with protest while Dream and Puffy giggled. Dream turned to Wilbur with an apologetic smile, “Yeah, I made better decisions than this.”

“Yeah, green bitch.” Wilbur drawled.

Dream shrugged, “So? What was it that you needed again?”

The meeting went by smoothly, especially with Puffy there to get in between the tension. When they left L’manberg’s walls, Dream yelped when two people jumped on him. The trio laughed as they fell to the ground, Puffy smiling at their antics in the background. She bent down and pulled the three to their feet, though Sapnap fell over again in laughter. She laughed alongside them and brought the three in a hug. Dream smiled the widest as he hugged her back just as tightly.

The world glitched and the beautiful view slowly melted away as Dream’s smiling face turned into an indifferent one. It melted away from the bright outside to the dark obsidian walls. Dream’s outfit changed from his hoodie to the dirty rags of a prison uniform. The mask that was pushed to the side of his face disappeared and his hair turned raggy and messy. 

Karl stepped back, his eyes wide as he shook his head. He almost stepped back into the wall of lava had Dream not reached out and grabbed his arm. The two stared at each other for a moment before Dream sighed.

“You stayed there for too long, Karl.” Dream whispered. “Now look what you brought upon _this_ timeline.”

Karl gasped as he shook his head, eyes watering as he realized what Dream was saying, “No- that was-”

“One small mistake cost all of us our happiness.” Sullen eyes stared deep into Karl’s eyes. 

“I- I didn’t-”

“You were selfish, Karl.”

“NO!”

“One little thing- one small change is all it takes, Karl.” Dream whispered ominously, letting Karl go. He watched as the time traveler stumbled back into the lava. Before he could be engulfed by the flames and appear on the other side, Dream gave a bitter smile. “Remember that the next time you travel to a different timeline.”

Dream sat down in the middle of his cell. He closed his eyes and listened to the phantom laughter that he and his friends shared in the other timeline. He sighed and slumped over, tears falling from his eyes.

**“One little change, that was all it took. A single vote to bring all of it down.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just wish for a better future? Don't you just hope for a kinder life? 
> 
> Well, me too :)


	12. Not Pathetic But Impressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade liked having Dream as a rival. He and Dream had a tentative trust that cannot be broken easily. 
> 
> But the prison can be broken out of quite easily :)
> 
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> TECHNO AND DREAM FRIENDSHIP LET'S GOOOOOO!!!!!!

The moment Technoblade found out that Dream was shoved into the prison, he was both surprised and a bit disappointed. Dream was quite a powerful business partner, his atrocious behavior aside. Dream and him always had aligning ideals, always allying with each other because of a firm understanding beneath the truth and everything else. It was a kind of trust that only they shared with each other. 

A kind of trust that while the other is capable of stabbing them in the back, they wouldn’t.

Despite it all, despite how Technoblade tended to keep to himself and Dream had his own stupid ideas and plans to execute, they were friends. They managed to find ways to meet and discuss their ideals, expanding their already close bonds. They managed to become close friends despite preaching about not having emotional attachments and weaknesses. They managed to find a friend and ally in each other in the middle of all the wars and conflicts. 

So the fact that Dream was in prison made Technoblade’s chest feel tight. 

He shook it off a bit, pushing to focus on working on the Syndicate. Even then, his mind would travel back to think about Dream in the prison. No matter how hard he tried, he can’t shake the dread pooling in his stomach. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall to sort out his thoughts. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, opening his eyes to meet Phil’s.

“You okay there, mate?” He asked, tilting his head. His wings fluttered anxiously behind him. 

“I- just a bit uneasy.” Technoblade shook his head. He knew he couldn’t lie to Phil, they knew each other like the back of their hands. A different type of bond from the one that Dream and he shared. He sighed, there it was again. He just couldn’t stop thinking about Dream. 

“Something bothering you?” Phil raised an eyebrow.

“Dream in prison.” Technoblade looked away, eyeing their ancient table. “It just feels… wrong.”

“Oh?” Phil moved so he was standing side by side with Technoblade, “What makes you say that?”

“A bit disappointed as well.” Technoblade sighed. “He was a good… ally.”

Phil smiled knowingly, “Ally?”

Technoblade grunted and crossed his arms. Phil let out a laugh and shook his head. He hummed as he watched Technoblade tap his finger against his bicep and look around. He waited with a knowing smile as he started to tap his foot and lean against the wall. 

After a while, Technoblade gave up and turned to Phil, “I’m visiting him.”

“Really now.” Phil mused, leaning back seemingly satisfied. 

Technoblade huffed, “Yeah. You think you can-”

“I’ll polish up a few things here.” Phil waved him off, “Go visit your friend.”

“He is not-” Technoblade spluttered before he descended into grumbling. “He is not my friend.”

“Whatever you say, Tech.” Phil chuckled, already moving with tools in hand. “Go, take whatever time you need.” 

“Thanks, Phil.” Technoblade muttered, turning around and tugging his cape around him tighter. “Just wanted to… check on him.”

“Go.”

Technoblade did go. He travelled a far distance to stand before the towering prison, the dark blocks intimidating anyone that passed. It just so happened he arrived when the skies darkened and lightning began to flash. He sighed at the dramatics of the world as he shook himself off the rain and entered the portal. He appeared inside the prison and greeted the warden before him.

“I see you’re here to visit him, I presume?” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, not like I have any other reason to be here.” Technoblade grunted, taking off his cape as he noted the heat that the prison emitted. Despite being a dark and cold looking building, it was hot- hotter than the outside. Or maybe he was just so used to the cold of the antarctic. 

“Well, if you will place your items in the chest.” Sam nodded to a newly opened area. Technoblade hummed and walked in, doing as he was told. He hadn’t brought much in the first place, not expecting a fight. All he placed inside were stray blocks and some food he had brought for the journey. 

“Done. Anything else?” Technoblade turned to Sam. 

“Just a few questions.” Sam muttered, taking out a book. 

It was not just a few questions. Technoblade tapped his foot against the blackstone floor as he impatiently answered the flurry of questions with no hesitation. No, he was not going to break Dream out of prison. No, he had no plans on doing anything else other than talk to the man. Yes, he will follow the instructions that Sam gave. 

Once the questions were done, he let out a sigh of relief. He followed Sam through the dark hallways and redstone machinations of the prison. Idly, he thought back to Dream’s proclamation.

_“I DO have a house! It’s the biggest build on the server and it has redstone!”_

Did he perhaps mean the prison? Either way, he was living in it now so it didn’t matter. Technoblade sighed. He still wondered how this happened. Dream was a meticulous planner and it was odd to know that everything blew up on his face. While he could be prideful at times, he would never let that affect his well-versed plans. Even Dream knew the boundaries of his pride. 

It wasn’t long before he was faced with a wall of lava. He turned to Sam with a raised eyebrow. 

“Just call me when you’re ready to leave.” Sam instructed. “Follow the blocks as they move across the lava.”

“Right.” Technoblade nodded. 

Sam nodded and activated the mechanisms that would bring Technoblade into the cell. At first they were separated by netherite blocks when it lowered and the lava was back. Technoblade stepped forward and looked down at his rival-enemy- friend. Dream hummed and looked up, still sitting on the ground with his back flush against the wall.

“Hello, Techno.” Dream greeted with a small nod.

“So… you’re not homeless anymore.” Technoblade teased with a grin.

Dream cracked a small smile at that as he rolled his eyes. It was surprising to see him maskless. Then again, he was all alone and the place was hot- he couldn’t blame him. He found himself not blaming Dream about a lot of things. He sighed and crouched down, leveling Dream with a stare. 

“So, was this part of your grand plan?” Technoblade mused. 

“A bit.” Dream smiled back, tilting his head. “Why? Surprised?”

  
  
“Disappointed.” Technoblade sighed dramatically, “How can you be my rival and lose to a bunch of children?”

Dream choked before he let out a bark of laughter, “Please, I did not lose.”

“So it was part of your plan.” Technoblade rolled his eyes. 

“Give them a sense of victory… Let them win once and they lose their guard.” Dream hummed, leaning back. 

“You and your mind games.” Technoblade huffed. He sat on the ground, crossing his legs. “What’s the plan?”

“Still up for that favor?” Dream chuckled.

Technoblade rolled his eyes, “Please, just to bust you out of prison? I’ll bust you out because of boredom later anyways.”

Dream grinned, resting his chin on his knees, “What? Am I not pathetic right now?”

Technoblade eyed Dream for a moment. Despite his fake demeanor and his hunched shoulders, he looked generally okay despite the days he was stuck in prison all alone. He was quite shocked that he hadn’t lost his mind yet and started blabbering about useless things. 

“Not really. I find it rather impressive.” Technoblade admitted, “You didn’t go insane, hurrah.”

“Your humor never ceases to entertain me.” Dream smirked. 

“But do you have a plan?” Technoblade raised an eyebrow. “If not then visiting you a second time would be too suspicious.”

Dream threw a piece of flint on the ground, his eyes glinting intelligently. Technoblade looked down at it and barked out a laugh. He reached up into his hair, showing a metal- iron specifically- clasp that he used to tie his hair up. 

“I’d say you’re smart but that’d stroke your ego.” Technoblade hummed. 

“I’m only like this because you enable it.” Dream replied in a sing-song voice. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Technoblade smirked. He grabbed the flint and caused a spark but hitting it against the metal clasp. It caused sparks to fly and hit the obsidian floor. Making the cell the exact measurements needed to make a Nether Portal was a bit of an oversight on Sam’s part but that didn’t matter. It helped them escape anyways. 

Dream hummed and stood up, dusting himself off. He grabbed his mask and the clock off the wall. He turned to Technoblade and nodded, “Let’s go.”

“Right.” Technoblade gestured at the portal. “Back to being homeless you go.”

“Asshole.” Dream rolled his eyes and stepped into the portal. They appeared inside the portal for the prison and Dream groaned. He rolled his eyes and turned to Technoblade with a raised eyebrow. He smirked and showed the pickaxe that was left on the wall.

“I was prepared, Dream.” Technoblade hummed. He pulled it out and began to methodologically mine at the walls. Thankfully, the mining fatigue did not extend to the Nether. They had a total of an hour before Sam realized something was wrong. The alarms only work if they escape from outside the cell. Instead, they used the cell as an escape. 

“We have an hour.” Dream muttered, fiddling with the clock in his hands.

“Right.” Technoblade grunted. “Should’ve brought another pickaxe for you.”

“We’ll just make do with what we have.” Dream huffed.

“At least do something useful, Dream.” Technoblade huffed. Dream let out a laugh and threw the clock against the portal, disconnecting it. He chuckled and turned back at Technoblade. He made a face, “I did not mean that.”

“It’ll take a while for them to realize.” Dream shrugged. “I did take… three hours talking to Tommy once.”

“Why?” 

“He wouldn’t leave me alone.” Dream shrugged. 

It wasn’t long before Technoblade managed to break free from the multiple layers of obsidian. Dream grinned and nudged Technoblade as they walked out. As they walked out, Technoblade turned a corner and they could see the main portal that led to the front of the community house- or what was left of it.

“So we escape through there?” Dream hummed.

“I need to grab you some things.” Technoblade rolled his eyes. “You’d die the moment you step foot into the Antarctic.”

Dream let out a mock offended gasp as they walked into the portal. Dream rolled his eyes and shoved Technoblade playfully, “Whatever.”

The moment they appeared on the other side was when Sam realized something was amiss. The guards were teleported to the prison and they were geared up. Technoblade used a nearby Ender Chest and threw some weapons to Dream. They suited up right when the guards managed to catch up to them. Dream cursed under his breath as arrows flew towards them. He tugged at Technoblade’s wrist and the two booked it. 

They ran through the trees, ignoring the shouts of the guards behind them. Dream let loose a laugh as he felt the breeze through his face and he grinned, catching up easily to Technoblade’s pace. He grinned and gripped the axe Technoblade let him borrow. He can’t wait to be free. Technoblade nodded at him and they both skidded to a halt, turning to face the guards. It was no use running if they only led the guards to wherever Technoblade was staying. They had to fight.

Dream brandished his axe and grinned maliciously at the guards. He lunged forward and was locked in a two versus one against Sapnap and Sam. Technoblade on the other hand had slammed his axe against Ant’s shield while also blocking against Bad’s sword. The two fought their own battles as they faced the guards. It was an all or nothing fight. If they lost, they were both thrown into the prison. If they win, they get to be free and run from their adversaries for a little while longer. 

Dream gritted his teeth as he pushed against Sam, turning around and kicking at Sapnap’s feet. He slammed his axe back on Sam’s axe, causing him to hiss and flex his shield arm. Dream grinned and slashed the axe downwards. Sam stumbled back, hissing as he gripped at his chest where the axe had cut through the armor like butter. With him occupied, Dream turned and kicked Sapnap back, slashing down with his axe. Sapnap rolled away but his axe arm got caught by his axe. 

Sapnap hissed in pain, but pushed on. He slammed his axe against Dream’s shield but Dream easily moved and kicked Sapnap in the back. Sapnap stumbled forward and he hit Sam. Dream walked closer, his axe glinting in the light of the sun. He gave Sam and Sapnap an indifferent look as he brought his axe up. Sapnap grunted and turned, immediately raised his shield up. Before Dream could bring his axe down and hopefully break the shield, he heard Technoblade grunt. 

His head shot up and noticed Technoblade had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Dream hissed and ran over. He slashed his axe against Ant’s back and watched as the cat hybrid fell. He lunged at Bad and tackled him to the ground, slamming his axe down. It caught the shield but Bad had cried out, meaning he had somehow broken his arm or wrist. Dream shot up and grabbed Technoblade’s arm, tugging him away. 

Dream whispered at Technoblade, “Pearls?”

“Here.” Technoblade grunted, keeping a hand on his wound. 

Dream was worried as he took the pearl and threw it, keeping a firm grip on his friend so they could teleport together. They disappeared and Dream crouched, helping Technoblade as he swayed on his feet. A simple arrow wound like this shouldn’t have made Technoblade this weary and weak.

“What happened?”

“Poison arrow.” Technoblade hissed, gripping his shoulder. “I left my potions and totems back in the Antarctic.” 

“Fuck.” Dream hissed, laying Technoblade down on the ground. “Uh, wait- we can find a way-”

“No.” Technoblade gritted his teeth. “Kill me.”

  
  
“What!?” Dream screeched, his hands fumbling to help Technoblade with his wound. “You-”

“Dream I have all three of my lives.” Technoblade rolled his eyes. “I’m going to be at the brink of death anyways.”

“Yes but-”

“Dream no one but you will know.” Technoblade huffed, “I trust you.”

A spark of warmth flooded in his chest and Dream almost choked back a sob. It’s been so long since he’s heard that come out of someone’s mouth. He pushed against the wound and bit his bottom lip. His mind was running a mile a minute, trying to come up with a plan. They could already hear the distant shouting of the guards. 

“I must seem pathetic, huh?” Technoblade chuckled. 

Dream snorted, “To return what you had said… No, you’ve always been impressive.”

Technoblade blinked before he snorted and chuckled weakly, “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot.” Dream smiled, raising the sword that Technoblade had strapped to his side. 

“I have a compass with me that leads to my new base.” Technoblade chuckled. “See you on the other side, Dream.”

“I’ll see you on the other side, Technoblade.” Dream chuckled weakly. He slammed the sword into his friend’s chest and watched as the body slowly faded to ashes. 

Dream swallowed and quickly gathered the items that Technoblade left behind before he climbed up a tree and hid there. He covered his mouth as the guards came over and looked around for them. He sniffed as he remembered what Technoblade said. 

_“I trust you.”_

God, it has been so long since he’s heard that from someone. He shook his head and waited. He waited until the guards gave up and just left. He waited a little more until he couldn’t hear them. He waited and looked down at the compass. He threw a pearl at the direction the needle was pointing to. 

He ignored how his chest felt warm when he found Technoblade and Phil. He ignored how wide his smile was when he ran and hugged Technoblade. He ignored how welcome and wanted he felt when Phil gave him a dark blue poncho with a hood and a familiar mask. He ignored the tears streaming down his face as the two showed him to an extra room. 

_He felt at home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Dunno if this is angst or just plain action and light hearted teasing but take it you thirsty animals :) 
> 
> I know you saw that Dream and Technoblade friendship tag ;))
> 
> P.S. THIS WAS BEFORE THE PRISON GOT REMODELED AND GOT CRYING OBSIDIAN PLACED IN THE CELL, PLEASE...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! Kudos and Comments are appreciated so much <3 Hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> My Social Media if you wanna scream at me or make fanart!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧
> 
> Twitter: @Angsty01  
> Insta: @angsty01  
> Tumblr: @angsty01


End file.
